


Rue

by Squid_Ink



Series: Snowflakes and Embers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Regret, Rue - Freeform, SasuKarin minibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Karin both regret the choices they made in their youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue

The lab was sterile and the smell bothered Sasuke. It felt like there was no smell and that didn’t sit well with him. He watched as the red haired woman put things into a medical kit. He wasn’t really listening to what she was saying, but rather how her hands moved, putting each item in with great care.

            He began to wonder if she always took such care with the medical kits, she put together for him or maybe it was just this one specifically. He didn’t know and asking would invite unwanted questions. He pulled out the little keepsake picture he had in his pocket. His wife and daughter. He stared at them blankly for a few moments before shoving it back into his pocket. His daughter he treasured, she could rebuild the Uchiha clan. His wife… that was a different matter.

            “All set,” Karin said and snapped the lid of the medical kit closed. She picked it up, turned around and presented it to Sasuke. “Here.” She held it out to him.

            “Hn.” He took it from her without a word and shoved it into his pack.

            “Something wrong?” Karin asked, and used the back of her hand to push up her glasses. “Everything okay back home?”

            “So Naruto tells me,” Sasuke replied.

            “Sakura handling—”

            “How are you doing?” Sasuke asked, interrupting Karin.

            “You know it’s rude to interrupt someone,” Karin snapped. “As to your question,” she tugged her shirt down a little bit more, was it him or did she seem _fatter_ than the last time he saw her. “I’m doing fine.” A little smile crossed her face.

            “Good.” Sasuke nodded, not sure what he was expecting from that question. He looked away. He really should get going, the longer he stayed the more he’d regret the choices he made. “I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered, “about how I treated you… back then.”

            “I know,” Karin said and folded her arms over her chest. “You weren’t yourself.”

            “That’s a poor excuse,” Sasuke grumbled, his fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her, but he thought better of it. “Orochimaru treating you alright?”

            “He’s treating me fine.” Karin locked her eyes with Sasuke’s. “Is something bothering you? You normally aren’t this chatty when you come by for a medical kit.”

            “It’s my anniversary.” Sasuke looked away. “I always think about the things I did wrong on this day.”

            “Aa, I see,” Karin said. She understood that feeling. Sometimes she wondered if she just swallowed her embarrassment and told Sasuke how she felt years ago, if things would be different. _Juugo did say I’d rue the fact I never told Sasuke, I love him._ Karin thought to herself. “You want—” she stopped when she sensed a familiar chakra, “to get going now.” She finished. “If you linger any longer you’ll lose the trail and have to look for it again!”

            “Why are you suddenly so pushy?” Sasuke asked.

            “Just get going Sasuke! You’re always complaining that the Kaguya trails are so difficult to find!” Karin snipped. Sasuke huffed, but nodded.

            “See ya,” he said and gave her a little smile, unaware that it made her heart flutter. He walked out, passing a small boy with dark hair and eyes in the doorway. Sasuke placed a bandaged hand on the boy’s head; then turned the corner and disappear. The boy looked at his mother.

            Karin hugged herself, staring at her feet. A tears falling from her eyes. “Mama? Mama, what’s the matter?” the boy asked, trotting up to her. “It’s okay, Mama, don’t cry.”

            “Keiichi,” Karin whispered, pulling her son close.

            Keiichi stared at the open door, a frowned on his face. “Who was that man?” he asked.

            _You’re going to have to tell him eventually, Karin._ She told herself, the voice sounded suspiciously like Suigetsu. “A regret,” Karin whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SasuKarin minibang at FuckyeahNaruHinaSasuKarin on Tumblr. 
> 
> Save and author, leave a review


End file.
